


No Rain Without You

by KuribohIChooseYou



Series: Pridecember 2020 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prideshipping, Slice of Life, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuribohIChooseYou/pseuds/KuribohIChooseYou
Summary: Atem's always been good at enjoying the simple pleasures in life; Kaiba could use a lesson.#6 - Shower
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Pridecember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035153
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	No Rain Without You

As Atem made his way up the elevator, he was grateful today was Saturday – a half day for Kaiba at work. Kaiba’s secretary smiled at him sweetly and waved him into the office without thinking twice about it. He opened the heavy oak door without knocking, a privilege only allowed to a small handful of people in Kaiba’s life.

Atem’s smile could’ve lit up the entire room as excitement thrummed beneath his skin. Kaiba sat behind his desk, a flurry of fingers over the keyboard and a headset wedged around one ear. He snuck a glance out the windows, pleased with what he saw, and asked him, “Ready to go?”

“Just one…” The typing speed increased for a beat. “Second.” And Kaiba sent off the email and shut the laptop. He shuffled it, some papers, and the headset into his briefcase, reaching for his phone next but Atem snatched it off the desk before he could grab it, holding it out of reach.

“No car service; I thought it’d be nice to take a walk.”

Kaiba turned to look out the window, and frowned. The day had started out clear and warm, but now a layer of clouds hovered over Domino City, a misty rain shower beginning to fall.

“It’s _raining_ ,” Kaiba pointed out with distaste and stated the obvious.

Atem cocked his head to the side, smiling. “So it is.”

Atem could see the debate in his head, and offered him his hand, coaxing him. Kaiba sighed and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, slinging his briefcase strap around his body and ushering him out the door, pausing to grab an umbrella on the way.

The second Atem opened the lobby doors, he was wrapped in a blissful warmth and humidity that coiled around him like a thick blanket. He closed his eyes and let out a pleased sigh, palms open as if accepting a blessing from _tfnwt_ herself.

As the warm, light rain fell upon his skin, and his bangs stuck to his forehead, and his shirt clung lightly to his chest, Atem could feel nothing but peace. He snapped his eyes open when a shadow passed over him, shielding him from the rain, to see Kaiba holding the umbrella over both of them, as best he could.

Atem moved out from under the umbrella. “Put it away, Kaiba. Come enjoy the rain with me.”

Atem heard the exasperated huff. “We’re just going to get _wet_.”

He laughed. “I assure you, that is entirely the point.” Atem’s smile widened and he winked playfully at Kaiba. He started walking down the street, looking for all the world as though he was dancing instead, his every movement graceful and at peace. The sunlight passed through each of the tiny droplets falling around him, making each one a crystal for a second in time before it shattered on the concrete.

Atem, his face like Kaiba’s own personal sun, turned back to look at him with soft, rueful eyes. “You’ve forgotten we didn’t have rain where we come from, Seto. At least, not like this,” Atem considered. “I have millennia of rain to make up for.”

He turned back ahead to continue basking in the pleasant wetness as it slowly soaked him through. Atem ran his fingers through his hair, flicking away excess droplets as he slicked it back. Kaiba caught up to him then, the umbrella tucked in his arm, allowing himself to give in to the rain. Atem hid his pleased smile and took Kaiba’s arm, leaning on him as they walked together. 

“Besides,” he drawled, tauntingly, “There is absolutely no way for us to _both_ be under one umbrella with you being tall enough to touch the stars.”

Kaiba scoffed under his breath, the ghost of a smile quirking his lips. “It is hardly my fault you forgot to _grow_.” And when Atem laughed, the edge of Kaiba’s lips lifted higher and stayed that way as they took the long way home.

**Author's Note:**

>  _tfnwt_ (Tefnut): Goddess of moisture, dew, water, and rain
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kuriboh-i-choose-you) ♥


End file.
